Gadreel
Gadreel Gadreel is a Watcher Class Angel History Annalise Brokorovich was born into a wealthy Ukrainian family and quickly became a liaison between the United Humanity Front and the Russian Federation. Despite her prestigious position, she was often on the field, caring for those wounded and displaced in the recent superstorms and the current Russian/Union war. She became a well known NGO field medic and was nominated for the Smithers Peace Prize in 2071. During the gala, Annalise met Feodora Galland, an enigmatic leader of the Communist Conglomerate. They became well acquainted, with Annalise even allowing the young officer access to the Ukrainian route into Kazakhstan. When the UHF and the RF requested an expedition into Asia, she was one of the first to volunteer her corps to join. They were released in the second caravan, the one after Feodora's expedition crew. When they reached Chongqing- the Base of Operations set up by the first caravan, they discovered the plot of the Angels. Feodora- now Ramiel- convinced the second caravan to aid them in restoring the rest of the continent. Annalise agreed, allowing herself to become an Angel as a sign of goodwill between the parties. She became Gadreel, and led the Dove Legion into combat across the northern provinces of Ipso Cinere. The Tacet Range and the Walls of Praesidium Gadreel was tasked with bringing relief to the wounded in Seoul and the surrouding cities. However, as the Dove Legion was sending supplies to the city through the Taebaek Mountains (Now known as the Tacet Range), bandits assaulted the convoys. This led to a twelve year fight with the Red Star Raiders. Gadreel was capable of fighting convential battles. However, the enemy's hit and run tactics were lithe enough to bypass the greater firepower. It was not until Selaphiel came to aid the Dove Legion that the Red Star Raiders were wiped out. During the fighting, the Raiders fired rockets into Seoul, killing hundreds in surprise attacks. In response, Gadreel built the Wall of Bone- a massive structure of white steel- the same material used in an Angel's armor. The walls were mounted with precision anti-projectile countermeasures and were capable of eliminating targets from eighty kilometers away. Gadreel also prevented any foreigners from entering the city without a thorough security check. Those who failed the test were imprisoned in the local complex on the island of Xi'an until they were proven innocent. This kept any attacks from happening within the city, and created a cultural schism between those living inside of it and outside. When Ipso Cinere was united, Gadreel was re-stationed to Chongqing for evaluation Old, not inept. Gadreel was deactivated due to a massive Influx, leaving her AI incapacitated. This left her without any functioning armor system, or ability to listen to any other AI in command. When she was repaired in 2243, she immediately recieved a transmission from the infected Cirviel, requesting aid. Gadreel jumped tohe scene, flanked by two other Angels that got the transmission (Barachiel and Jophiel). Together, they destroyed the joint force of Imperial and Republic soldiers trying to destroy Cirviel and escorted the wounded Angel to a care facility. Gadreel would later be seen guarding the facility with the other Angels. Equipment As a Watcher, Gadreel's gear is focused on heavy armor and a large assortment of weapons. Her body is composed of a thick augmented armor that doubles as her skin. A belt fed machine gun is grafted into her arm with a collapsible barrel. A grenade launcher is bolted to her left soldier, and a long range electric rail gun built on her right. Ramiel entitled her a swordspear. The weapon was built for offensive soldiers, but Gadreel played a rather defensive role during the Angel War. Personality Despite being built for war, Gadreel despises it. She retains the kind heart she had as Annalise and still believes that people deserve the best life they can live. However, she also shows no mercy for those who are against her, killing those who threaten the peace without hesitation.